Vacation
by Babelvr54
Summary: Just a little piece of fluff. BABE HEA. Complete


RPOV

It's been a week. A week since she left. She said it was a vacation to 'get away from things'. She's a terrible liar. She wasn't getting away from 'things', she was trying to get away from me. I don't like that. I don't like that at all.

The thought that she could get on with her life, turn a new chapter and leave me like an outdated novel tormented me. I'd spent most of my adult life avoiding complications, but even an idiot like myself knows when he's messed up.

I guess it's my fault… I'd started distancing myself from her again. I don't mean to it's just that I don't know how to deal with my feelings regarding her. So now I'm sitting on a bloody plane in _economy class_. I haven't travelled economy in my entire life. Things you do for love.

There's an obese guy sitting next to me drooling all over his shirt. Gross.

The plane finally landed and the passengers started getting off. Since I only had a handbag, it was easy getting through the security and out the airport. Steph had decided that she wanted to visit Hawaii, this time, all by herself. If I know my babe, she's definitely be somewhere close to where we stayed the last time we were here.

I was right. She was on the beach trying to get a tan. Some guys was rubbing in the sun lotion for her. That is my job.

I walked up to the asshat and pulled his roaming hands off _my_ babe. The kid, barely twenty glared at me for a moment and then thought better as he looked at my body. I'm not bragging, but I am built. It could also be the fact that I have dark circles under my eyes, my hair are sticking up in all directions; did I mention that my eyes are red?

Stephanie turned around, shading her eyes from the sun. "Go away." She turned back around and started looking around, probably for that asshat. I should've killed him.

"Babe I'm sorry."

"If you say _babe_ one more time, I'm going to shoot you with your own gun."

"Ba- Stephanie, I panicked, I'm sorry."

She put her headphones back into her ears and proceeded to ignore me. So I did the only thing a rational man in my position would do. I took the sunblock and started rubbing it into her skin. Her soft, smooth, fair skin. I don't want her to burn.

We spent two more hours at the beach. Well, she lay there getting a tan, and I slaved away to make sure she wouldn't burn. She didn't talk to me, and pretty much ignored my existence.

Finally, she turned around and started packing her stuff. She didn't even glance at me as she started walking to her hotel room. The sarong around her waist swaying with the wind, her strut driving me crazy. She unlocked her room, not even trying to get rid of me, which told me that I was in deep shit.

 _XXX XXX XXX XXX_

 _We'd been dating for about two months. Things were going well, really well. We were meant to go have dinner with the Plums' family tonight, we'd kept our relationship secret so far. Tonight was the big reveal. Somehow I was feeling really nervous. I don't do nervous. Why am I nervous?_

 _Steph stepped out of the bathroom looking as gorgeous as ever and stepped towards me._

 _Before I knew what I was saying words slipped out of my mouth, uncensored "Babe, I won't be able to make it to dinner, something just came up."_

 _She didn't say anything, just walked out of the apartment. I quickly followed her down the stairs to the control room. She quickly took over Cal's computer and looked up the notifications. I was in trouble, she's looked straight through my shit. Shit. SHIT._

 _She didn't say anything, just walked out to the elevator without a backward glance. She avoided my calls for the next two days and refused to see me._

 _She walked into my office the next day. "Babe I know-" she cut me off._

" _Save it. I think I need a vacation, to get away from things…"_

" _Name it babe, wherever you want to go" I told her, glad to be finally talking to her._

" _No, I want to go alone. I've already booked my tickets. We'll talk when I get back." Her eyes were firm with determination. She came forward and gave me a peck on my lips and walked away with a sigh_

 _XXX XXX XXX XXX_

"Steph I know I messed up, but please talk to me. I've been miserable for the past ten days. I can't sleep, I've lost my appetite and I miss you. I miss talking to you, I miss sleeping next to you. I'm sorry, I was scared, things were moving fast and-" she cut me off once again, I didn't really mind, since her lips felt amazing on mine. I felt whole for the first time in ten days.

"I'm glad you figured it out." She said once we separated

"Babe?"

"Well I knew you needed space, so I gave you space." She elaborated. I pulled her closer, unable to bare the slightest distance between us.

"I love you." I mumbled into her hair.

"I know." She said with a throaty laugh.

She pulled me closer nipping at my earlobe "Let's get some sleep, we're getting married tomorrow."

"Wh-what?" I mumbled, dazed.

She stepped back and gave me a look. It was _that_ look, the one that told me that she was absolutely serious.

"Yeah babe, let's do it, anywhere you want, anytime. I just want to spend the rest of my life with you. But babe, don't we need to register?"

"Uh, well, you know two weeks ago when I needed you to sign off on a few contracts? The papers were in there."

"Oh." I said dumbfounded, this woman could ruin me, but instead she chooses to love me. "Wait, you're missing something."

"What?" she asked puzzled.

I pulled out the little box I'd been carrying with me for the past week. I pulled it out of my pocket and opened it. My babe gasped as she looked at the ring.

"I guess we both had the same idea at the same time babe. I love you, please be mine forever."

"Yes. Yes, yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" she bellowed. She threw herself at me and I caught her. I will always catch her, I silently promised myself.

 _The End_


End file.
